Cafe Date
by leafa-chansao30
Summary: Café Date: Akihito and Mirai decide to go on a date because they love each other. Will it be the perfect date for them?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I hope you all will like. I am trying to do something new since I'm in my senior year. Plus I love anime and manga! I hope you enjoy it! xD

Café Date: Akihito and Mirai decide to go on a date because they love each other. Will it be the perfect date for them?

Chapter 1:

It is a beautiful Saturday morning, the clouds and the sky is showing a beautiful sky that looks like sapphires. Akihito is standing off to the side of a building waiting for his "bespectacled beauty". He has been waiting for about five minutes because he came a little bit early to wait for her. He smiles when suddenly a picture of her in her glasses comes to his mind. He is glad that they are going on their first date.

He had made the perfect plan they would go to a small café. It was a really cute spot that was by a river. He liked it because in the river you could see swans. His friend Mitsuki Nase had shown it to him. She along with Mirai are Spirit World Warriors. It made him happy that his childhood friend had helped him prepare for his first date.

Finally, while he was still thinking came Mirai walking towards him. She looked beautiful. She had on a blue dress that he thought was really pretty on her. But his favorite part of her would always be her glasses. After walking up to him, she touched his shoulder and started talking to him.

"Hi Akihito" She said, while looking at him really shy like.

"Hey my bespectacled beauty" He said, smiling down at her.

"How unpleasant" She said. But actually in her mind, she was enjoying the fact that he had said that.

"Are you ready to go''? He said. "Yes I am". She said looking at him.

"Then let's go to the place I picked out then "said Akihito looking at her. So they walked prepared to have a wonderful and exciting date together. Because that is what all couples wish for on their very first date.

Akihito and Mirai walked down the side of an alley and took a left on to the next road and arrived at a beautiful café called Café Hana. It was a really classic but simple place to eat and enjoy tea. It was the perfect place for a breakfast date.

Mirai walked in and looked at Akihito in total awe. She thought the place was wonderful especially because she had never been to a café before. It looked like something that would be in a dream. Akihito smiled at her. He thought her reaction to it was really cute plus he knew that she would like it. Mitsuki had told him that Mirai had always wanted to go to a café so that's why she showed him the place to take Mirai. In his head he silently thanked Mitsuki.

"So do you want to go in?" Akihito said to Mirai. Knocked out of her trance by Akihito speaking, she silently nodded. They walked in to the café. Inside was small wooden tables with quilt chairs. On one side was the counter and pastries with artwork hanging on the wall. The other side had coffee and tea supplies so that they could make your favorite kind of coffee or tea. On the ceiling were chandeliers that were really pretty to look at. You could stare at them all day. They were very mesmerizing.

Akihito and Mirai sat down at one of the tables. They silently stared at each other self-consciously wondering what to say to each other. While, the couple stared at each other a waiter came over and asked what they wanted. Mirai said "I'll have a chai latte please." Akihito said "Same please." The waiter smiled at the couple with amusement and said "You two are very cute together." Akihito and Mirai both blushed. The waiter in her head said "So kawaii." After that she left to go get their drinks for them.

Akihito smiled at Mirai and said "That was a little embarrassing." Mirai nodded and said "Y-Yeah it was." "So shall we continue?" Akihito said. Mirai said "Yes lets." They both looked at each other and smiled.

Please rate and review! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy my story! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the embarrassment left Akihito and Mirai went into the cafe. Akihito ordered for both himself and for Mirai. As they ate and drank their chai lattes. Akihito's thought the date was going really well and so did Mirai.

"How are your studies going Akihito?"Mirai asked. "It's tough but it's going great! How about you? Are the spirit Warrior Council treating you any better?" "After all the drama that We've gone through I think It's definitely better than before" 'Plus I have you you can't even imagine how much you have an effect on me Akihiko" Mirai thought to herself.

Akihito and Mirai then talked about when they had to defeat the yomu with all their friends. "Remember when we all had to dance?"Mirai asked with a slight giggle. "Yeah I remember" he replied reflecting on he and all of his friends had hated that moment but it was funny. He chuckled "Mitsuki hated it and all those showers we took!" The two love birds laughed at the memory

After talking about all that they realized that they both were glad that they had went on this date. It would always bring wonderful memories for both of them. They both knew that they had a wonderful future together. Akihito thought about how glad he was that this bespectacled beauty in front of him was with him. 'She always makes me happy and taught me so many new things that I have never known before. I really cherished her a lot. She's a part of my world. I don't think I could stand it if she left.' Akihito remembered how utterly terrified he became when he realized that she was gone after the final battle that they had, and then how happyhe became when by a miracle she returned to him. He was glad that she had returned. Without her, he became a different person.

Akihito then felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how he made his friends worried about him during that dark time. He remembered being told that he would get these mood swings and was very melancholy. His friends where were afraid that something might happen to him so they even made sure that someone was always watching him. Akihiko knew that he shouldn't have burdened his friends like he did. Oh but how joyful he became when Miria finally returned to him. His friends where glad to see him finally back to his old self.'I need to remember to thank them for watching over me' Akihiko thought.

Mirai noticed Akihio become silent. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly, pulling the man in front of her from his thoughts. Akihiko looked over at Mirai before letting a huge smile grace his face"Yeah I am" he said. "I was just thinking".

That smile dazzled Mira and she couldn't help but smile back. She was happy that she was on this date with him. And she knew he was happy too. She loved it when he was happy because it made her happy. She never wanted to see him sad ever again. That would break her heart.

Noticing her gazing at him with soft eyes Akihito made a daring move and grabbed her hand that was laying on the table and slowly brought it up to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin.'She's so cute' Akihito thought as he noticed the blush crawl across her face.

"A..Akihito!?" Mirai felt felt her heart pound in her chest.

"Hmmm?" He asked his lips still against her hand.

"This is embarrassing…" She flushed

Akihito looked over Miria's head and noticed a waitress coming to refill their drinks. In a split second decision, Akihito leaned across the table and kissed Miria on her full lips instead."Was it as embarrassing as that?" Akihito smirked. The waitress was soon their and refilled their drinks, In that time span Akihito retracted his hand and smiled. His Miria looked like she died. "I hope we can have many more dates like these" He said to Miria after the maid left. 'And I hope to see more of you expressions' Akihito thought to himself. The whole time Miria was in shock but soon she felt intense happiness from what Akihito was saying and agreed with him. She hoped that they could go on many more dates with each other. The future looked bright for both of them.


End file.
